


Kiba's Treat

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Top Naruto, Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba has returned from a successful mission, and he wants his treat from his kage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiba's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

x

It had been a long mission. Kiba had completed it without any issues or mistakes. The whole time keeping a special object inside him. He returned to Konoha and walked through the streets to the hokage’s office, each step causing the item to nudge his sweet spot. His cheeks were hot with a blush, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. No one seems to notice, and he keeps his teeth clenched to suppress his moans. He stroked his goatee to distract himself, but each new step brought him closer and closer to release.

He finally made it to the office, the front of his pants were soaked with pre, thankfully he wore black pants so it was unnoticed.

Naruto received the report, and couldn’t help the smile he had. Kiba stood before him rock hard, his pants wet, yes he could tell. “Is the item safe?”

“Yes sir!” He moans. “I kept it safe!” He was panting.

“Let’s see,” raising his prosthetic and forming a seal. Kiba howls as the dildo inside him springs to life and starts fucking him. The object in question was molded to his master’s cock, the blonde had infused it with his chakra, now that the dog boy was in range he could control the toy.

The dildo moved, thrusting in and out striking with perfect accuracy on his prostate. Kiba came shooting his load, his cum soaking the front of his pants, his crotch and the rest running down his legs. “You make the hottest expression when you cum.”

“Thank you sir, may I have my reward now, I’ve been looking forward to it.” He groans, as the toy continued to pound his ass.

“Of course, you have earned it, take off your clothes.” He did so happily, standing naked before the blonde, his dick, balls, and pubes were drenched in semen. The toy could be seen thrusting in and out of his rear, Naruto came around, and stopped the seal.

He pulled the toy out slowly, loving the whine at the loss. His whole puckered as it was allowed to close. Naruto cleaned the toy, and put it in his desk with a variety of assorted toys next to it; a string of anal beads, a dildo molded after Kiba’s cock, a dog tail vibrator, and a double edge vibe.

Kiba was on his knees by the time the blonde turned around, his cock was semi hard. Naruto undid his pants, and freed his confined arousal. The Inuzuka groaned at the sight, and the smell, so strong so manly! He licked his lips, and the blonde moved towards him, his 11 inch cock bouncing hypnotically.

Soon it was before him, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin. Naruto laced his fingers in his wild hair, and began to grind his cock into Kiba’s face. The Inuzuka smirked as the hot dick moved over his face, bathing it in musk. Naruto enjoyed this just as much as Kiba, his goatee felt amazing along his cock and balls.

Kiba kept his lustful grin as the blonde’s dick caressed and slapped his cheeks. He couldn’t hold back anymore and started licking the blonde’s manhood, anytime it got near his lips. Naruto didn’t tell him to stop, in fact he slapped his cock down onto his tongue.

He moaned at the act of dominance, and his kage rubbed the tip over his wet muscle painting it with pre, he carried on and wet his lips with his essence.

When his cock pulled back, Kiba licked his lips, tasting only a sample of what was to come. Naruto gave him a smile before resting his dick across his nose, letting the heat caress him, and his musk fill his sense of smell.

Kiba whispered, he wanted to take him into his mouth, bury his nose in that thick nest of manly hair, and suck him till he cums. But he couldn’t, not yet, he had to wait like the good boy he was. Still it was so close!

Naruto snapped his fingers, and the brunette didn’t hesitate, he whipped back and consumed his cock in one go, moaning as he nuzzled his pubes.

Both males groaned at the sensation if the other. Kiba was such a big cock lover, he worked every inch of him like a pro. Be it bobbing up or down his tongue never rested, flicking the underside, or swirling around the head. When at the head he playfully nipped at the tip, before he consumed him taking him down to the root and moaning around his shaft, letting the most pleasing sensations race through his penis.

Kiba lived the way he felt, be it his hot length, the feel of him down his throat, the taste of his pre, or the way his pubes tickled his nose. All the while his musk was taken in each intake of breath. Sucking his rod had the dog boy rock hard, and he began pumping himself, working his own manhood as he bobbed his head. His moans sending the most intense vibrations through his dick.

To show his dominance and to further their pleasure he laced his fingers in his wild hair and began to fuck his mouth. He thrust in fast, his balls smacking his hairy chin. All Kiba could do was moan as his mouth was taken, loving every second of it.

Naruto came hard, firing two thick spurts down the dog boy’s throat, he pulled back firing four more spurts into his mouth, he pulled out and let the last four spurts splash onto his face. Kiba was seeing stars as he tasted the blonde’s cum, and to feel it cover his face he lost it. He came, blowing his load all over his hand.

“Are you done puppy?” The blonde said with a smirk, caressing his still hard manhood.

“Fuck no!” He smeared his seed all over his dick. The brunette scampered off to the couch, one Naruto had brought in just for him. He went over and got on his knees, placing his hands on the back his stuck his ass out, his hole taint and balls completely exposed. “Please Hokage-sama!”

Naruto eyed his twitching hole, hungry for what he had. He lined up his hard, cum and spit covered cock with his needy entrance.

He thrust in with one go. His cock was welcomed inside him, Kiba’s inner walls hugged his length perfectly. He was the perfect fit, and the friction had the Inuzuka hard again.

It was this time that Naruto started to move, giving slow long thrusts, letting his mate feel every inch of him. Every thrust had Kiba moaning, and his hard cock bobbing in the air. “Ah fuck yes Naruto faster ah please faster ah!”

“You got it, my sexy bitch.” He purred into Kiba’s ear. He started moving faster, the sound of skin smacking skin became louder.

The blonde’s balls slapped against his with each thrust. Both males moaned with every thrust, the sex, Naruto’s length, Kiba’s tight rear, the feeling of their bodies becoming one, that fueled by the friction and heat between them.

“Gonna cum!” The dog lover moaned, his bobbing cock overflowing with pre. Naruto grabbed his cock, and stopped his thrusts just long enough to pump Kiba to completion. He aimed his dick to spray all over his tan body.

Kiba was blissed out, drooling as his insides clamped down on Naruto’s dick. Without wasting a second the blonde thrust in hard and fast, pounding his clenching heat to oblivion. It didn’t take long for the blonde to cum like this, he shot his load into his mate, and still kept thrusting away, pushing his seed deep. Kiba collapsed, the blonde’s manhood leaving his thoroughly fucked hole.

The brunette lay on the couch, lifting his leg so he could play with his ass. “Thank you for the treat Naruto-sama!” He says as he worked his digits in and out.

“Always my sexy love.” He caressed his goatee, he leaned down and captured the male’s lips.

The blonde tucked himself back into his pants, and got back to work. Kiba remained where he was, happily naked, and playing with himself. As nin and citizens came in and out they got quite the show.

Kiba worked his fingers in and out of himself, he would then bring his fun slicked fingers to his lips and suck them clean, all while pumping his dick with his free hand. He knew it turned Naruto on and tapped into his possessive side, and before the day was done he’d receive another treat.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the kindle


End file.
